Hey Juliet
by Izzy Jizzy
Summary: This is a song fic on how I think shawn will Finaly win Juliet over. The song is hey juliet by LMNT. And feel free to comment. I may or may not do any more depending on the songs and what I listen to and bam.


This is just how I think how Shawn will finally win Juliet over.

Shawn snuck over to Juliet's house. After checking to make sure that the cost was clear he motioned. A man came over across the rode into Juliet's backyard. He was followed by a guy holding a piano. Shawn stood in the middle of the rode motioning for the others. A kid carrying some shaker ran followed by 3 kids pulling a drum set on a wagon. He kept motioning. Two more kids came over with a table while a teenager carried a DJ music mixture. Finally 5 toddlers dragged a box full of microphones. Shawn ushered them over. He stepped into Juliet's backyard

Shawn faced the assortment of people. He raised his hands. "I thank you guys for coming."

"Hey it's no problem man. It's the least that we could do since all the stuff you risked for us." A teenager shouted. "Right little man" he rustled one of the toddlers hair.

"Right came a chorused of voices.

Shawn grinned. "Thanks." He looked around. He motioned to one of the toddlers. "Toss me a mic."

The kid tossed up a mic. Shawn grabbed it. "Everyone grab a mic" He shouted. "We are going ta rock this place."

Every one grabbed a mic.

Shawn turned on his mic. "Juliet." He shouted. His voice rung all over the neighborhood. A bunch of her neighbors opened there windos to see what the commotion was about. Juliet stepped out on he balcony. "Shawn?" she asked

Shawn grinned. "the one and only. Hit it guys."

The guitar started. Dun. Dun dun. Dun dun.

A bunch of the kids and toddlers sang in to their mic

**_Hey Juliet._**

Shawn sang this time the others shutting up.

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_Hey I've been watching you_**

**_Every little thing you do_**

**_Every time I see you pass_**

**_In my home room class, makes my heart beat fast_**

**_I've tried to page you twice_**

**_But I see you roll your eyes_**

**_Wish I could make it real_**

**_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_**

**_'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)_**

**_I hear your friends talk about me (yeah)_**

**_So what you trying to do with out me (yeah_**

**_When you got me_**

**_Where you want me_**

Shawn was quiet. The kids and toddlers sang in to there mic. While the teenagers banged on their guitar.

**_Hey Juliet_**

The kids and toddlers took there que while the teenagers sang their part. By then a small crowd had gathered around Juliet's backyard

**_I think your fine_**

**_You really blow my mind_**

**_Maybe, some day. You and me can run away_**

**_I just want you to know_**

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**

The teenagers shut up while the kids and toddlers sang

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_H-H-H-hey Juliet_**

Shawn Sang

**_Girl you got me on my knees_**

**_Begin' please, Baby please_**

**_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying _**Shawn motioned over to the DJ

The DJ not missing a beat

**_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_**

Shawn continued

**_Too far to turn around (turn around)_**

**_So I'm gonna stand my ground (my ground)_**

**_Gimme just a little bit of hope_**

**_With a smile or glance, gimme one more chance_**

**_'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)_**

**_I hear your friends talk about me (yeah)_**

**_So what you trying to do with out me (yeah)_**

**_When you got me_**

**_Right where you want me_**

Shawn stopped singing and the Kids and Toddlers swooped in

_**Hey Juliet**_

The teenagers sang

**_I think, you're fine_**

**_You really blow my mind_**

**_Maybe (maybe)_**

**_someday (someday)_**

**_ you and me can run away_**

**_I just want you to know_**

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**

**_Hey Juliet_**

The kids and toddler joined in

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_H-H-H-Hey Juliet_**

Both of them stopped singing and Shawn sang

**_I know you really want me_**

**_I hear your friends talk about me_**

**_So what you trying to do without me_**

**_When you got me_**

**_Right where you want me_**

**_You don't have to say forever_**

**_For us to hang together_**

**_So hear me when I say_**

Now the kids and toddlers and teenagers sang with Shawn

**_Hey Hey Hey_**

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_Hey Juliet_**

**_I think (I think)_**

**_You're fine (You're fine)_**

**_You really blow my mind (my mind)_**

**_Maybe (maybe)_**

**_Someday (someday)_**

**_You and me can run away (runaway)_**

**_I just want you to know_**

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**

The deep voiced males sang

**_Hey Juliet_**

While the lighter voiced kids echoed

**_Hey Juliet_**

The kids sang

**_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

While the others continued. The kids then stopped and echoed

**I think**

**You're fine**

**You really blow my mind (Blow my mind)**

**Maybe (Maybe)**

**Someday (someday)**

**You and me can run a way (can run a way)**

**I just want you to know (I just want you to know)**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

The deeper voiced males sang

**Hey Juliet (Hey there Juliet) **

The kids sang

**_Hey Juliet_**

The deeper voiced males sang

**Hey Juliet (Hey there Juliet) **

The kids sang

**_Hey Juliet_**

The deeper voiced males sang

**Hey Juliet (Hey there Juliet) **

The kids sang

**_Hey Juliet_**

The deeper voiced males sang

**Hey Juliet **

When they finished the song Shawn looked up at Juliet

"Will you go out with me?" He asked

Shed didn't respond

"Well?" Shawn asked

"Well?" The teens asked

"Well?" the kids and toddlers asked

"Well?" Everyone in her neighborhood who came asked

Everyone looked up with hopeful eyes

Then one smaller grabbed her microphone. "Just say yes" She shouted

Juliet grinned. "Yes"

Cheers erupted erupted around.


End file.
